


The Squad™

by jacesimon (orphan_account)



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: (attempt failed), Alec is gay, And Clary is a lesbian, Attempt at Humor, But I love them all too much for that, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, How Do I Tag, Jace Magnus and Izzy are bi, M/M, Simon is pan, Texting, This was supposed to be a Jimon-centric fic, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-26
Updated: 2017-01-31
Packaged: 2018-07-26 21:57:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 9,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7591864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/jacesimon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A group chat between our beloved characters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Izzy added Clary to the chat.**

**Izzy added Alec to the chat.**

**Izzy added Jace to the chat.**

**Izzy added Simon the chat.**

**Izzy added Magnus the chat.**

 

 **Izzy:** I finally made a group chat!

 **Clary:** This is such a good idea, babe! How have I not thought of that before?

 **Alec:** Oh God, no.

 

**Alec left the chat.**

**Magnus added Alec to the chat.**

 

 **Alec:** Magnus is here? I suddenly love this group chat. Thank you, Izzy.

 **Magnus:** *wink wink*

 **Izzy:** You literally spend every night at his, Alec. Oh my God.

 **Clary:** Aw Magnus brings out the soft Alec.

 **Jace:** Hey guys. I actually kinda like this. I'd be happy anywhere as long as the mundane isn't here.

 **Simon:** hello!!

 **Jace:** For God's sake, Izzy!

 **Simon:** why do you hate me so much omg

 **Jace:** I don't like mundanes in general.

 **Simon:** I'm not even a mundane anymore! I'm a vampire, thank you very much

 **Clary:** Jace, be nice. This is no way to treat my friend.

 **Izzy:** So rude, Jace!

 **Simon:** thank you, ladies

 **Jace:** Whatever.

 **Clary:** Jace, when I first known you I didn't like Alec, like, at all! But I treated him well because his your friend and also Izzy's brother.

 **Jace:** Big mistake.

 **Izzy:** Clary, what have you done?

 **Simon:** oh god

 **Alec:** I'm not gonna say anything.

 **Magnus:** Um, excuse me????? You don't like Alec? How dare you say something so disrespectful while I'm around? I'm gonna kill you with my magic. I swear to God, biscuit, if you say one more bad word about Alec you gonna catch these hands in 2 seconds. Literally 2 seconds. I will make a portal and go wherever you are to punch you so hard in the face. Even if you're showering, I'm gonna punch you in the boob. If you're in another goddamn dimension, I'll be there. You better be careful.

 **Clary:**.........sorry????

 **Magnus:** Not enough.

 **Clary:** Oh, dear Magnificent Bane, please forgive me for I have sinned. [rolling eye emoji]

 **Alec:** I have the best boyfriend ever.

 **Magnus:** I know, right?

 **Izzy:** I have the best girlfriend ever.

 **Clary:** [blushing emoji]

 **Jace:** I don't have a girlfriend or a boyfriend. Sigh.

 **Simon:** [winking emoji] [winking emoji] [winking emoji]

 **Jace:** No, that ain't happening, my friend. I'm out of here.

 **Simon:** [crying emoji]


	2. Chapter 2

**Clary:** Good morning! Rise and shine everybody.

 **Jace:** You really just woke up now? It's 11 am, Clary.

 **Clary:** I don't see your point.

 **Jace:** Why do I even bother?

Izzy: ¡Buenos días! Anybody want breakfast?

 **Jace:** No thanks. I already ate.

 **Clary:** I'm not hungry.

 **Izzy:** I hate you all. I really do.

 **Simon:** good morning ????? idk what to say tbh i haven't even slept yet

 **Clary:** Are you out of the sun?

 **Simon:** yes clary, have you seen hotel dumort? there is no natural light in there at all. light bulbs are everywhere.

 **Clary:** Good.

 **Jace:** Hey, where are Alec and Magnus?

 **Izzy:** Sleeping in Alec's room. So cute.

 **Izzy:** [1 attachment]

 **Jace:** Izzy, when did you take this picture?

 **Izzy:** About an hour ago. Why?

 **Alec:** I swear if you talk again while I'm sleeping, I will not hesitate to throw an arrow directly into your heart.

 **Alec:** Except if Magnus is talking too.

 **Alec:** I will shoot you all except him.

 **Simon:** when he threatens to kill everybody except you <3 #boyfriendgoals

 **Jace:** Chill. You should mute your phone when you're sleeping. We're not gonna stop our lives because you get annoyed by notification sounds.

 **Magnus:** Izzy, I'm going to kill you gently because Alec will be mad if I kill you harshly

 **Izzy:** Why are you mad?

 **Magnus:** Have you not seen how my makeup looks in that photo? It looks terrible. You cannot share a man's photo when he looks like that.

 **Jace:** Can you talk normally?

 **Magnus:** Does my fancy texting bother you, Wayland? Lightwood? What is even your last name?

 **Simon:** can you two, for once, get along? i'm getting tired

 **Alec:** I don't think that's possible. Perhaps in a different dimension.

 **Clary:** I might have to disagree on that. I was in a different dimension and Jace thought I was cheating on him with Magnus and they were going to fight.

 **Alec:** Ew, what the fuck?

 **Magnus:** Were you, biscuit? *wiggling eyebrows*

 **Alec:** Excuse me?

 **Magnus:** I'm kidding!!!

 **Clary:** Yeah, everything was different there except you two getting along. Even Jace and Simon were best friends and had a secret handshake.

 **Magnus:** How about alternative Magnus and Alec? How were they? Were they dating? Did they even know each other? Were they married?

 **Clary:** Magnus is a psychic that wears no makeup and doesn't wear classy clothes and his hair is normal. Alec is the complete opposite of grumpy, wears blue clothes and is very sassy. I kinda introduced them both. I have a feeling that they might be dating now. 

 **Alec:** Meant to be in every dimension. I love us.

 **Izzy:** Aww, what did I do?

 **Clary:** You were so cute! You wore a Star Wars shirt and glasses and your hair was in a braid! So cute.

 **Izzy:** Sounds like Simon.

 **Clary:** Well....

 **Simon:** what?

 **Clary:** You two were kinda dating, so...

 **Izzy:** WHAT?

 **Simon:** WHAT?

 **Jace:** WHAT THE FUCK?

 **Jace:** I mean...

 **Jace:** Me and Simon had a secret handshake? And we were best friends? This is completely unrealistic.

 **Jace:** It's not like I care about Simon dating Izzy.. I don't care.

 **Simon:** you actually said my name? twice? not "mundane" or "vampire"?

 **Simon:** this is major

 **Simon:** i'm gonna screenshot this and forever have it on my phone cause i'm pretty sure this will never happen again

 **Jace:** Oh, shut up. You're Clary's friend so I have to be nice to you, and it looks like I'm stuck with you until I die so we'll have to get along.

 **Simon:** i'm good with that

 **Jace:** I gotta go train. Bye.

 **Simon:** i gotta sleep. bye.

 **Clary:** Think they'll admit it?

 **Izzy:** Yeah.

 **Alec:** Totally.

 **Magnus:** Positive.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So? What do you think will happen between Jimon?


	3. Chapter 3

**Jace and Alec private conversation.**

 

 **Jace:** Hey, Alec. Have you seen my black shirt?

 **Alec:** Have you ever looked in your closet before? Black shirts. Black leather jackets. Black gloves. Black shoes.

 **Jace:** Yeah, but there's _the_ black shirt. Kinda transparent so you could see my abs and has shorter sleeves to show my muscles.

 **Alec:** That's a thing? By the Angel, Jace, I don't know.

 **Jace:** [rolling eyes emoji]

 

 **Back to group** **chat.**

 

 **Jace:** Guys, have you seen my black shirt?

 **Clary:** The one you're probably wearing right now?

 **Jace:** No. _The_ black shirt.

 **Izzy:** Why do I put up with shit?

 **Magnus:** I sincerely do not care about your black shirts. Black is such a depressing color, so not my type.

 **Jace:** Alec wears black literally all the time. The two times he didn't was when we were giving you the necklace and in his wedding.

 **Magnus:** Our first meeting and our first kiss. See? I have that impact on people I date.

 **Jace:** Shove that up your ass. [middle finger emoji]

 **Magnus:** Alec already does that for me, thank you very much.

 **Alec:** Magnus!

 **Magnus:** What? I'm just stating the truth.

 **Clary:** _*grabs popcorn and watches from afar*_

 **Izzy:** _*takes a seat next to Clary*_

 **Simon:** i came out to have fun and i honestly feel so attacked right now

 **Jace:** Where have you been?

 **Simon:** sleeping...???

 **Jace:** It's fucking 7 pm.

 **Simon:** yeah, it's sunset. i woke up now so i can actually go out? i'm a vampire, remember?

 **Jace:** Oh, right. I forgot. I can't believe you're actually part of our world now.

 **Simon:** yeah, neither do i

 **Clary:** Is this what I think it is?

 **Izzy:** I sure think so, Clary!

 **Alec:** Are my parabatai and Simon  _finally_ getting along?

 **Magnus:** I must say, in my 400 years of living and traveling the world, I have never seen something so extraordinary happen right before my eyes.

 **Jace:** Settle down. I said I have to be nice, remember? People change.

 **Simon:** lmao can y'all just chill for a moment

 **Simon:** and btw jace, i have your shirt.

 **Jace:** What the hell? Why?

 **Simon:** i kinda poured bloody mary all over my clothes yesterday so clary gave it to me. you're the only suitable person whose clothes fit me. alec is too long and magnus is too short.

 **Jace:** Clary?

 **Clary:** Um, is that my mom calling? I probably gotta go. Bye!

 **Izzy:** Isn't she the cutest?

 **Magnus:** Indeed she is.

 **Alec:** I might have to disagree. Well played, though. Whose idea was it?

 **Izzy:** None other than your brilliant sister, of course.

 **Jace:** Simon, can you come over to the Institute?

 **Simon:** sure, when?

 **Jace:** Right now?

 **Simon:** oh my god okay

 **Magnus:** So it's a date?

 **Izzy:** I'll say.

 **Jace:** If you say one word about this again, I'm gonna end you. Especially you, Bane.

 **Magnus:** Bring it on, Wayland.

 **Alec:** Calm down. No one's ending anyone. Love each other, for God's sake.

 **Izzy:** It must be kinda weird, right, Alec? Seeing your boyfriend and your ex crush fighting all the time.

 **Alec:** You know what? I changed my mind. If _you,_ Isabelle Lightwood, say one word about _this_ again, I'm gonna go to your room and do something worse than killing.

 **Izzy:** What are you gonna do? Ruin my bed?

 **Alec:** No. I'm gonna rip all your clothes. Especially the expensive ones you bought while shopping with Mags. I'm gonna burn them with fire so you'll never be able to fix them.

 **Izzy:** Jace Wayland who? I only know one brother that is Alexander Gideon Lightwood. The king of our family.

 **Jace:** Bitch.

 **Izzy:** Why you calling me a bitch? Do I know you? Don't spread anonymous hate.

 **Magnus:** You have great siblings, Alexander.

 **Alec:** I know.

 **Simon:** i'm outside

 **Jace:** I'm coming.

 **Clary:** coMING

 **Clary:** BAD CHOICE OF WORDING JACE

 **Alec:** Why do you do this to yourself, Jace?

 **Magnus:** Did you intend to do that?

 

**Jace left the chat.**

**Simon left the chat.**

**Izzy added Jace and Simon to the chat.**

**Simon left the chat.**

**Jace left the chat.**

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things are getting better between Jace and Simon ahhhh.

**Simon:** hi guys

 **Clary:** Simon, why didn't you answer your phone last night? I was worried sick.

 **Simon:** sorry, my phone died

 **Jace:** Hey!!

 **Alec:** What's up with the exclamation marks? You're never that excited in mornings.

 **Jace:** Have I ever mentioned how I love you all so much? Like, really. I never say it out loud but you are the best friends ever. Even you, Magnus.

 **Izzy:** Wow. Okay. I love you too, I guess? Man, I don't know. This is weird. Are you drunk?

 **Clary:** Aww, that's so cute.

 **Alec:** I love you too. Brotherly love, at last.

 **Magnus:** Why, I'm flattered.

 **Jace:** I'm gonna ignore your comment, Alec. Iz, we need to have a very very serious talk.

 **Izzy:** Okay, mom.

 **Simon:** clary, i have so many things to tell you

 **Clary:** Oohh! See you later, bitches. xoxo, Gossip Girl.

 **Alec:** Looks like we're alone, Mags.

 **Magnus:** Indeed we are. Come over?

 **Alec:** Already on my way.

 

**Jace and Izzy private conversation.**

 

 **Jace:** What are the signs of crushing on someone?

 **Izzy:** I swear to God, if you have a crush on Clary you gonna catch them hands.

 **Jace:** Not Clary. Just answer my question.

 **Izzy:** You just know. You can't control your smile when you see them, you act a little dumb, you get so nervous and your palms get sweaty because, oh God, you like that person so much.

 **Jace:** I'm gonna go kill myself.

 **Izzy:** Why? Do you have a crush on someone or just asking for future reference?

 **Jace:** Please don't tell anyone. Not even Alec.

 **Izzy:** I'm listening.

 **Jace:** So, do you remember last night? When Simon came over to bring me my shirt?

 **Izzy:** Yeah??

 **Jace:** Well, the reason that you didn't see me after that at all is because me and Simon kinda spent the whole night at my room????

 **Izzy:** What?? You had sex with Simon?

 **Jace:** Oh my God, no, Izzy.

I **zzy:** Thank God.

 **Jace:** After he gave me my shirt, he told me that if we're gonna be friends or at least be nice towards each other, we have to get to know each other better. So, we went back to Hotel DuMort and he brought all the movies he has and came back from the back door so you guys won't see us. We watched all the Star Wars movies that he always used to fangirl about. He knew all the lines, Izzy! What a nerd. It was so cute, I didn't even watch the movie, I just watched his reactions and listened to him ramble about it. He's so passionate about the goddamn movie. I'm so fucked, Izzy. He probably doesn't even like guys, and I think I'm being a little way too obvious. I'll lose him. I'll lose another person I care about.

 **Izzy:** Okay, first of all, Simon is pansexual! Weren't you there when he told us? Second of all, you have feelings? Wow.

 **Jace:** Can you please focus?

 **Izzy:** Okay, okay, sorry. Listen, Jace. Simon likes you. So much. You have to be blind if you don't see it. If you don't want to tell him now, fine. But you have to tell him. You'll be miserable if you don't. What's the worse that could happen? Him telling you that the feeling isn't mutual? If that did happen, Simon isn't the type of person to just ignore you the rest of his life, you'll stay friends. It'll be fine.

 **Jace:** I seriously love you. Thank you, Izzy. You're the best sister ever.

 **Izzy:** You're welcome brother. Now, go get your man.

 **Jace:** Maybe later. He's talking to Clary, remember?

 **Izzy:** Excuses, excuses. But you do you.

 

**Clary and Simon private conversation.**

 

 **Simon:** last night was the best night ever omg clary

 **Clary:** Did you get laid?

 **Simon:** even better, i spent the whole night with jace

 **Clary:** When's the wedding?

 **Simon:** no wedding just yet, but clary, he did something that even you don't do with me

 **Clary:** That is..?

 **Simon:** he listened to my ramblings about star wars without laughing at me or interrupting me or zoning out

 **Clary:** How did he manage? Simon, keep him for life.

 **Simon:** but, seriously, clary, i don't think he likes me _that_ way, i know he's bi and all but that doesn't mean he likes me, i mean, he hated me for the longest time

 **Clary:** Have you not seen the way he looks at you? Come on, Simon. You know Jace. He tries to act all tough and masculine but he's actually a cupcake beneath all those walls he built around himself.

 **Simon:** you're right but i still don't think he likes me

 **Clary:** Whatever. I know you and I know that you'll tell him sooner or later.

 

**Back to group chat.**

 

 **Jace:** Hey.

 **Simon:** hiii

 **Jace:** last night was fun, maybe we could do it again? i'll pick the movies this time

 **Clary:** What happened last night?

 **Izzy:** What are you two talking about?

 **Simon:** nvm izzy

 **Jace:** Doesn't matter, Clary.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If any of you are wondering, Alec and Magnus are at Magnus' loft, probably making out, or worse...


	5. Chapter 5

**Simon:** guys

 **Simon:** i'm so bored

 **Simon:** what is this life

 **Simon:** or death since i'm basically dead

 **Simon:** i always thought that being a vampire was fun and badass and i'll go on adventures all the time

 **Simon:** i'm disappointed

 **Magnus:** You're also immortal, dear. One of the many disadvantages there is.

 **Simon:** oh god no

 **Simon:** this bitch camille had to turn me out of all people into a vampire.

 **Magnus:** You're right about one thing. Camille is a bitch.

 **Alec:** Damn right she is.

 **Clary:** I hate her so much.

 **Izzy:** What did you ever see in her, Magnus?

 **Magnus:** I was 200 something years old back then. I was young and naive. Don't judge me.

 **S** **imon** : hey, you were friends with raphael, right? how old is he? he never tells me

J **ace:** Why do you suddenly care so much about Raphael?

 **Simon:** why do you suddenly care so much about me caring about raphael, steve rogers?

 **Jace:** What the hell? Who's Steve Rogers?

 **Magnus:** Captain America, dumbass.

 **Jace:** And you know that, how exactly....???

 **Magnus:** I suddenly have to go.

 **Alec:** He has a secret bookshelf at the loft that has all the comics. He also watched all the movies. Such a nerd.

 **Magnus:** You never complained about it though.

 **Alec:** Never said I did.

 **Simon:** where are clary and izzy?

 **Clary:** I'm watching Jace being jealous and Simon acting like he's annoyed.

 **Izzy:** I'm fangirling about Jace being jealous and Simon acting like he's annoyed.

 **Jace:** I'm not jealous! Why would I be jealous? I mean, it's not like I like Simon or that he's my boyfriend or anything like that.

 **Alec:** Mhm. Who said that before? Oh, I know. Fifteen year old Alec Lightwood! You know, the one that had a hopeless crush on you but didn't admit it to himself.

 **Simon:** chill.

 **Magnus:** Do I have to give them one of my infamous speeches?

 **Alec:** Yes! I love those speeches.

 **Clary:** Don't.

 **Izzy:** No.

 **Simon:** please no

 **Jace:** No one cares about your "love is never black and white, it's more like symptoms" shit.

 **Magnus:** Why do you hate me?

 **Alec:** Why do you hate that? I love hearing that one.

 **Jace:** I don't have a crush on anyone, especially not the vampire.

 **Simon:** i don't have a crush on mr. 4th of july either.

 **Jace:** You're never gonna stop, are you?

 **Simon:** never. i'm enjoying this too much.

 **Izzy:** You guys should see the smile on Jace's face.

 **Jace:** Shut up, Izzy!

 **Izzy:** [frog emoji] [tea emoji]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that this is such a bad chapter. It's a filler but I swear, good things are coming.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jace, you little shit.

**Clary:** I'm so sad.

 **Clary:** I am so so sad.

 **Clary:** I haven't stopped crying since I found out.

 

 **Clary:** I might as well go kill myself as I no longer have a purpose in life.

 **Magnus:** What's wrong, biscuit?

 **Alec:** The goddamn drama. What happened? You broke your nail?

 **Izzy:** Found out what?

 **Clary:** It's Teen Wolf. Season 6 will be the last season.

 **Simon:** you're joking, right?

 **Clary:** I never joke about something so serious.

 **Simon:** how did you find out?

 **Clary:** SDCC.

 **Magnus:** What? I stopped on season 3B. After that I got bored.

 **Simon:** you used to watch teen wolf?? we're more alike than i thought

 **Izzy:** I heard about it and saw some screencaps on Instagram and Twitter. What is it about?

 **Clary:** Worst question you've ever asked.

 **Simon:** so basically it's about a 16 year old boy called scott mccall and his best friend stiles stilinski. they went to the woods one night, searching for a dead body. scott gits bit by an animal, but when he wakes up the next day, boom! it's completely healed, like it was never there, he also has very sensitive hearing and smelling. so stiles, being the huge nerd he is, googled the symptoms and he says that he's a werewolf. also, scott likes the new girl in school, allison whose father turns out to be a werewolf hunter. he meets derek who is a werewolf that his whole family died in a fire causes by allison's aunt, kate. shall i continue?

 **Magnus:** Did Stiles and Derek finally end up together?

 **Clary:** No. Derek left Beacon Hills.

 **Magnus:**..............wyd Jeff

 **Simon:** ikr!! like, they totally should've ended up together. SO MUCH CHEMISTRY BETWEEN THEM.

 **Jace:** Nerds.

 **Alec** : Why are you two like this?

 **Izzy:** Clary, why would you watch a show about werewolves when your mom's boyfriend is one?

 **Clary:** I didn't know that before, did I?

 **Alec:** Guys, what if we were in a TV show?

 **Simon:** that would be so cool

 **Izzy:** Who would be the main character, though?

 **Jace:** An insanely hot blonde guy.

 **Simon:** true

 **Magnus:** Don't flatter yourself, Rogers. Clary would be the main character because she is the reason all of this has started.

 **Clary:** Can you imagine the ships though?

 **Alec:** What are ships?

 **Jace:** Yeah, what are they?

 **Clary:** You guys are seriously missing out a lot.

 **Simon:** it's when two characters are together or that you want them together, like scallison. it means scott and allison.

 **Simon:** magnus, if jace is steve, who am i?

 **Magnus:** Bucky.

 **Simon:** DID YOU REALLY JUST

 **Jace:** Who the hell is Bucky?

 **Magnus:** OH MY GOD

 **Simon:** THIS IS GREAT

 **Alec:** That's cute. What would mine and Magnus' name be?

 **Jace:** Agnus???

 **Izzy:** No, Malec.

 **Magnus:** Malec. I like how it sounds. Do you know that Malek (which is kinda spelled the same Malec) means king in Arabic? Which is kinda true because both of us are kings and you are all peasants.

 **Simon:** there will be those fans that will ship alec with clary and call it some weird name that sounds like a sex disease.

 **Alec:** Clalec or some shit, right?

 **Clary:** Exactly! Oh God, it bothers me so much when people erase a character's sexuality.

 **Alec:** People would seriously do that? I mean, I could've left you die when we first met and I wouldn't be bothered.

 **Clary:** Very charming.

 **Izzy:** Me and Clary would be Clizzy. The power couple coming to kick your ass.

 **Jace:** What would we be, Simon?

 **Simon:** okay, what?

 **Jace:** What?

 **Simon:** i must be dreaming

 **Simon:** is this really my life?

 **Jace:** [smirk emoji]

 **Simon:** i think we would be jimon

 **Izzy:** Jimon. The ship of dreams.

 **Clary:** I would ship it so hard. But of course, Clizzy would be on top.

 **Magnus:** Darlings, Malec is where its at.

 **Jace:** You wish.

 **Simon:** what about saphael?

 **Jace:** What's up with you and Raphael? Are you two dating? Because you look like you do.

 **Simon:** no, i just wanted to see your reaction and you clearly care about me even if you act like you don't

 **Alec:** Oh shit.

 **Magnus:** I like where this is going.

 **Izzy:** Oh God.

 **Clary:** I'm really enjoying this, you know?

 **Jace:** Whatever. I gotta go, anyway. Bye, Simon.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this chapter for two reasons. The first one, is a fuck you Jeff Davis for not making Sterek canon. The second is to call out Clalec stans. Seriously, it's so disrespectful. You can't erase someone's sexuality like that.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dedicated to [Ana](http://archiveofourown.org/users/daddyoreo/pseuds/daddyoreo) for inspiration. ♥
> 
> Also, sorry this chapter is too late and very short. I was in a bad mood for a couple of days. But don't worry, things are gonna get interesting.

**Jace and Simon private conversation.**

 

 **Jace:** Hey.

 **Simon:** um hi??? you do know this is not the group chat, right?

 **Jace:** Yeah, that's exactly why I came here. To talk to you.

 **Jace:** Well, not _you_ , but anyone in general. But talking to you specifically is nice too.

 **Simon:** oh

 **Simon:** thank you

 **Jace:** Alec and I are supposedly training but Magnus is here and he's checking him out _all the fucking time._ He uses magic to make him more powerful so he can beat my ass. I hate him so much.

 **Jace:** And every break we take the start eye fucking each other. It's gross.

 **Simon:** it's not fun, is it?

 **Jace:** Not at all. Have you ever even felt it?

 **Simon:** are you kidding me? i was born a third wheel

 **Jace:** Perhaps that will be over soon.

 **Simon:** what

 **Jace:** What? Maybe you'll find someone.

 **Simon:** maybe you will too, then we won't be so miserable

 **Jace:** Yeah.

 **Jace:** ANYWAY,

 **Jace:** What do mundanes do when they're bored? I've never been bored. I always have something to do.

 **Jace:** Or someone. [winking emoji]

 **Simon:** disgusting

 **Simon:** to answer your question, i love listening to music

 **Jace:** NOOOOooooOoOoOoOoOooooOOO

 **Jace:** I once listened to mundane music. Never again.

 **Simon:** what song did you listen to?

 **Jace:** Let It Go, in that Frozen movie.

 **Simon:** you watched frozen? oh god this is great

 **Simon:** masculine and handsome jace wayland, watching frozen

 **Jace:** Max forced me to watch it with him!

 **Simon:** sure whatever you say

 **Simon:** you judged all the music in the mundane world because you didn't like a kids' song. typical you.

 **Jace:** Okay, what do you suggest?

 **Simon:** well, rn my favorite song is "i hate u, i love u" by gnash feat. olivia o'brien

 **Jace:** What kind of name is that? And what is it about?

 **Simon:** well it's basically a song about someone that loves a person but that person doesn't love them back and practically acts like they don't exist and honestly i relate to it on a spiritual level

 **Jace:** That's depressing.

 **Simon:** ofc you wouldn't know

 **Jace:** I do, actually.

 **Simon:** do you? i mean, you're jace. you're really pretty and masculine and also have a great personality. kinda self-centred but you care about the prople you love the most. anyone would be lucky to be with you.

 **Jace:** Oh, is that how you think of me?

 **Simon:** i guess so... idk man. who is that person that you like anyway?

 **Jace:** It's someone back in Idris.

 **Simon:** oh

 **Simon:** i see

 **Simon:** i really gotta go, there's this super important vampire meeting thingy going on and raphael will kill me if i don't go

 **Jace:** Right. So, I'll talk to you later, then?

 **Simon:** ofc

 **Jace:** Bye, Simon.

 **Simon:** bye jace


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been 84 years since the last update.... I'm sorry!! Hopefully this chapter will make up for it.

Jace hated feelings. Hated. Past tense. Now, he wasn't so sure. His father, Michael, or Valentine, whatever, had always taught him that emotions are nothing but a distraction, and even after he “died” and Maryse and Robert took him in, they taught him the same. He's a Shadowhunter, he kills demons to protect mundanes and he always reminds himself that yet he could feel his face soften when he sees  _ him  _ smiling or laughing. He hates the effect he has on him. The saddest part is, Simon probably didn’t feel the same. He might even still has that stupid crush on Clary. Jace sighed and clicked on the small green icon on his phone. The first thing he saw is the group chat with the number 108 next to it. Woah. They never talk  _ that  _ much. He didn’t even bother to check what they’re talking about and just opened Simon's profile. His profile picture was what mundanes would call a “selfie” with Clary. Cute. What really catched Jace’s attention though is his status. 

 

**“How is it you never notice that you are slowly killing me?”**

 

Jace frowned. He recognized that saying somewhere. Suddenly, it clicked. It’s a lyric from the song that Simon told him about earlier. Simon really seemed heartbroken by this miserable crush he had. Jace didn’t quite understand it sometimes, how someone can  _ not  _ like Simon? He was amazing and if the person he had a crush on didn’t see that then they don’t deserve him. 

 

Jace’s thoughts were cut short when he heard the sound of heels in the hallway. Izzy. He closed the app quickly before she enters. She would tease him forever if she knew that he was stalking Simon online. He wouldn’t call it stalking though, more like “see his Instagram and Twitter accounts and like and retweet everything he posts and see his status and profile picture on WhatsApp to check if he’s okay.” 

 

“Jace,” Izzy’s voice filled his room, “I want to talk to you.” She said as she took a seat next to him on the bed. This could never be good. 

 

“About what?” Jace asked her, trying to act cool, like usual. Izzy rolled her eyes at the obviously fake attitude but didn’t mention it. 

 

“You. You’ve been acting so weird lately and yesterday at the mission, you missed the demon while trying to kill them. You never miss. What’s up? Is everything okay?” She asked him, sounding worried. She  _ was  _ worried.

 

“Yeah, yeah, everything’s fine. Just haven’t been getting sleep lately.” Jace lied, and then he catched an opportunity, “Which is why I should probably go to sleep right now.” He hoped that would make her go away, at least for now. He kinda felt guilty though, because Izzy was worried about him and his health and he wanted her to leave. Izzy raised a perfect eyebrow at him. 

 

“Seriously? Your lying is so bad, it’s embarrassing. Tell me, what’s  _ really _ going on?” It was no use. Izzy was Izzy and she will get what she want and right now she wanted answers so that’s exactly what Jace will give her. 

“I’m so tired of these useless feelings that have ruined my life,” he started dramatically, “He doesn’t like me at all and it’s all because of me, Izzy. I was so rude to him when we first met and now I’m sure he will never have any feelings for me. I fucked up real bad.” Jace was now on his feet, walking around, “And I can’t even move on! He’s all that I can think about. I thought that after that movie night that things might even slightly change but they didn’t. He still sees me as the guy that had blonde hair and a square jaw that didn’t do his own homework at high school.” He finished his rant and looked at Izzy, waiting for an answer. Her eyes were wide and jaw practically on the floor. That was the most he has ever talked about his feelings at once. She closed her mouth and cleared her throat. 

 

“Okay, listen. I’ve said it before and I’ll say it again. Simon isn’t the kind of person that will ignore you forever if you tell him your feelings. Of course,  _ if  _ he doesn’t feel the same, which is unlikely, he’ll politely tell you that the feeling isn’t mutual and will remain friends with you. If you tell him your feelings now, what’s the worst thing that could ever happen?” She asked him, after finishing her ramble.

 

“Oh, I don’t know. Telling me that he hates me? Ignoring me for the rest of my life? Maybe even make a plan with the vampires to kill me?” Jace said dramatically, now laying on the bed, facing the ceiling. Izzy rolled her eyes,  _ again,  _ at him. 

 

“Stop the drama, please.” Izzy said, making her way to the door, “If you want to hide your feelings forever, go for it. But you will be lonely for the longest time. It’s your life.” She said, now out of the room and closed the door. 

 

Jace wouldn’t admit it, but Izzy was right. He couldn’t hide his feelings anymore, it was even getting obvious how much he liked Simon, like when they were all together and Simon was talking about something that Jace doesn’t remember because he was staring at him. How Jace thought that Simon was so beautiful. Simon noticed his staring though, and Jace even imagined him blushing. That was clearly an illusion because Simon wouldn’t blush when he catches Jace staring, he would probably panic. Who could blame him, though? When they first met, Jace could’ve left Simon for dead without caring. Now, he only thought about him. If his “friendship” with Simon was already falling apart, he might as well just tell him about his feelings. There are two possible reactions: Simon rejecting him and never talk to him again  _ or  _ Simon tells him that he feels the same, and they live happily ever after. The second will most likely never happen, so if Simon tells him that he doesn’t like him back, he will get heartbroken but nevertheless move on. 

 

So, he got his phone from where he had recently hid it, and sent a text to Simon. 

 

**“Can you come to the Institute? I think we need to talk.”**

 

When he pressed the delete button, it was too late, because it has already been sent. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's a second part of this! God, I'm so excited.


	9. Chapter 9

“I don’t know, Clary. I’m nervous,” Simon said through the phone to Clary. “You know Jace, right? What could be his reaction when he knows I like him?”

“I don’t know! But you better make sure he knows from _you_.”

"What? Does anybody know about this except you?" Simon asked, suddenly very worried. He thought he was keeping that secret very well hidden.

“You’re serious? Everyone knows _except_ Jace. Hell, even Alec noticed. You’re lucky that you’re crushing on Jace after Alec met Magnus, if it were before you would already be dead.” Clary said with a sigh. Oh shit.

“You’re kidding, right? Clary, no one can know about this. If he knows, I’m fucked.” Simon said, pacing around his room in the Hotel DuMort and ran his hand through his hair. It’s a habit he does when he’s nervous or angry.

“You’re going to be fucked indeed.” Clary said with a small laugh. It took Simon a moment or two to understand the joke and when he did, he blushed red.

“It’s not funny! I-” He was cut off by his phone vibrating on his ear. He saw a text notification. “Clary, one second.” He said and heard a faint “okay” when he pulled away from the phone and opened the app. He found a text from Jace. Shit. He was too distracted to even read what it says.

“Clary, it’s him, it’s Jace.” He said, panicking.

“What? Is he calling you right now?” Clary said, sounding excited.

“No, he sent me a text.”

“Well, what does it say?”

“It says... I don’t know! I haven’t read it yet.”

Clary scoffed. “Your crush texts you and you panic without even reading what it says. Way to go, Simon.”

“Girl, don’t even sass me right now,” He said and opened the app again. He opened the chat between him and Jace and read out loud. “It says “Can you come to the Institute? I think we need to talk.”” Fuckfuckfuckfuck. What did he want to talk about? “No no no no no no! I’m doomed. Someone probably told him that I like him and he will tell me that he doesn’t like me back and maybe even hates me and I will never be able to see him again. I might as well stay here with the vampires forever.”

Clary didn’t believe this. Not that Jace wanted to talk to Simon, but that Simon wasn't happy. He has always talked to her about his crushes, even in high school. He was always very confident about them and was, believe it or not, the smooth one. What happened?

“Look on the bright side, he might be asking you out?” Clary tried to cheer him up.

“Yeah, as if.”

“Okay, look. Jace might be very, very rude at times. But, if he asked _you_ directly, then that means that he wants to tell you something privately. Remember the last time he asked you to come to the Institute to bring the black shirt? Remember what happened after?”

Simon smiled at the memory. It was one of the best nights of his life. Jace was so out of character, being all giggly and happy. “Yeah, I think you’re right.”

Clary sighed in relief. “Okay then, go get dressed. Wear the best thing you have in your wardrobe and go get ‘em.”

Simon smiled, again. His mood is always better when he talks to Clary. “Thanks, C.” He said.

“You’re welcome, S.” Clary said, and hung up. Simon chuckled a bit at the silly nicknames they gave each other when they were 8.

Simon opened the app and instantly sent Jace a text back.

**“yeah sure, when?”**

Not even 2 minutes later, he got a reply.

**“Maybe right now?”**

**“I’ll be there”**

Jace saw the text and doesn’t reply. Then, Simon closed his phone and ran to Raphael’s room. “Raphael! Can I come in?” He yelled while knocking on the door.

Raphael opened the door almost instantly and stared at Simon. “Por el amor de Dios, Simon, what do you want?”

Simon came in without even asking for permission because he knew that Raphael wouldn’t mind. “Okay, so you remember Jace, right?” He asked him, earning a nod from him.

“How could I not?”

“Yeah, well, anyway, he asked me to come over to the Institute and I need your help picking an outfit. Your style is way better than mine.”

Raphael raised an eyebrow. “You really got it bad for blondie. I noticed but I thought it would be like this crush you had on Clary.” Simon rolled his eyes at him. Raphael just couldn’t keep his mouth shut.

 

“His name isn’t blondie, thank you very much. Back to the point, help! I need to be there as soon as possible.”

“Fine. Come here.” Raphael walked to his wardrobe and Simon silently followed. Raphael opened the wardrobe and all Simon could see was black. “So, do you want to go casual or formal?”

“Casual.”

Raphael hummed and went through his clothes. He grabbed a plain black t-shirt and a black leather jacket, with black jeans. “Try this on.” Simon gave him a look. He wished he could wear his old clothes again.

“What? Black fits you.”

“If you say so.”

Raphael was staring at Simon, waiting for something. “Well, are you going to try it on or not?”

“I’m waiting for you to turn around! It’s making me uncomfortable.” Simon said, blushing a little.

“Don’t worry, I won’t drool over you naked. Nerds aren't my type." Raphael scoffed.

“Geez, thanks, Raph. A really nice confidence boost, especially when I’m going to meet my crush.”

“Fine, fine, I’m turning around!” Raphael said, arms up and did what he said. Simon sighed in relief and quickly changed his clothes. “Are you done yet?”

“Yeah.” Simon said and Raphael turned around to see him.

“Nice.”

 

Simon frowned when he looked at the mirror. “I don’t know, don’t you think it’s a little bit too much?” He was overdressed. Honestly, he just wanted to wear his baggy sweater and sweatpants.

“Well that’s the point, right? Dress nice, impress the crush, get him to like you. Doesn’t it work that way in the mundane world?”

Simon chuckled at that. “You don’t know the first thing about mundanes. Anyways, are you sure that’s it?”

“Positive. Now, go see him,” Raphael said and pushed Simon out of the room. “And Simon,” he said and Simon turned around, “If you get into trouble with the Clave because of this, I’m not saving your ass again.” He finished and closed the door.

His friendship with Raphael has improved lately, if you couldn’t already tell. Now, he had to get ready for whatever Jace was going to tell him.

 

**“i’m outside”**

Simon sent a text to Jace and he instantly saw two blue ticks beside his message, indicating that Jace read the text. He heard the sound of a door opening and when he looked up from his phone, he found Jace, smiling. He suddenly forgot everything and smiled back at him.

“Are you going to come in, or…?” Jace asked, chuckling. Simon snapped out and blushed in embarrassment. He didn’t even come in yet and he has already made a fool out of himself. _Way to impress a guy, Simon._

“Yeah, sure, sorry.” He said, and headed to the door. When he entered, his hand brushed with Jace’s and suddenly got goosebumps.

“Follow me.” Jace said after closing the Institute door, and maked way to his bedroom. Simon silently followed behind. He was shaking and his palms were sweaty. He was so nervous. Lucky Jace, he probably didn’t feel the same. Jace was so cool, honestly, and even if he was talking to his crush, he would be acting all cool and calm, the complete opposite of Simon. Little did he know, Jace felt the exact same.

When he was in the hallways of the Institute, where all the bedrooms are, he passed Clary’s room and luckily the door was open. When he passed by, he saw Clary sitting next to Izzy, giggling. She saw him though, and gave him a wink and a thumbs up.

“Here.” Jace stopped walking and entered a room. Simon got inside and Jace gestured for him to close the door. Shit. He did what he was told.

 

“So, what did you want to talk about?” Simon asked, voice unexpectedly calm, on the contrary of what he was feeling inside. Jace looked nervous. He didn’t know what will happen after he tells Simon this.

 

“I want to talk to you about something personal,” Jace started, and if Simon’s heart was beating, he was sure Jace would already hear it by now. “And I wanted to say it before, but I wasn’t brave enough to do it, so, here goes.”

Shit.

“I like you.” Jace said, finally. Simon was speechless. That was _not_ what he was expecting. Jace stared at Simon, for a sign of emotion. There was none. He was starting to worry, will Simon slap him? Tell him that he’s a jerk? Tell him that he isn’t even pansexual and has actually always been straight?

Simon shook his head. “I don’t believe you,” He simply said. As much as he wanted to believe him, he couldn’t. This must be some kind of prank or something. Someone like Jace could never like someone like Simon.

“It’s true! Look, I know that I’ve always been a jerk to you, but I didn’t mean any of it,” Jace explained, “Well, honestly, when I first saw you I _did_ mean to be a jerk but then when I got to know you better and started liking you, I thought being a jerk to you was a way to deny my feelings for you. I never know how to deal with emotions like this, I’ve never needed to!” He started ranting and Simon was just there, listening. “I know that you might hate me now, and I don’t blame you. I’ve been absolutely _horrible_ to you, but I just needed to tell you that I like you and if you don’t want to talk to me now, or ever, I understand, but please don’t hate me because of this.”

Before he could process what was happening, Jace found Simon leaning and locked his lips to his. For a moment, Jace didn’t kiss back, too shocked to do anything, but when he fully realized what was happening, he kissed back. No tongue or anything, just a sweet, short kiss. Simon pulled away, looking at Jace’s face.

  
“So, I guess that means you feel the same?” Jace awkwardly asked, and Simon laughed and murmured “shut up and kiss me” before kissing Jace again.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO sorry for the delay! I want to thank [Ana](http://archiveofourown.org/users/daddyoreo/pseuds/daddyoreo) for helping me write this. ♥

**Jace and Alec private conversation.**

**Jace:** I can’t believe I’m asking you this 

**Jace:** How do I ask a cute guy out on a date? 

**Alec:** Ask him out and hope for the best 

**Jace:** That’s what you did with Magnus? 

**Alec:** Luck was on my side, I doubt it will be on yours 

**Jace:** Aren’t you just an optimist? 

**Alec:** Love you too 

Jace sighs.  _ What a big help he was. Why didn’t I just ask Izzy?  _ He takes a deep breath, opens his contacts and finds Simon’s name. He presses on the call button, feeling himself getting more anxious as the line starts ringing. No answer.  _ What happened to him? Is he okay? Did that Raphael guy do something to him? I swear to God if he did something to him, I’ll end him. Okay, calm down.  _ He calls again, and this time, Simon answers after two rings. 

“Hey, Jace.” His voice is raspy, and Jace can feel himself blushing because  _ hot damn. _

“Hey, Simon, why didn’t you pick up the first time?” 

“I’m sorry,” He says with a yawn. “I was sleeping.”

“Oh. Sorry to wake you up, then.”  _ You’re apologizing? Stop being pathetic. _

“It’s whatever. Anyway, what’s up?”  _ Oh no. _

“I was, um, thinking that maybe you’d like to go out tonight? Just you and me." Jace asks, stuttering a million times.  _ Nailed it. _ Suddenly, Jace hears breaking noises from the other line. “Hey, is everything alright?”

“Um, yeah, yeah. It’s nothing. You were saying? You and me? Tonight? Together? As in, a date?” Simon asks him, rushing every word. 

“Yeah. Like a date. If you don’t want to, then it’s fine." He’s biting his nails, another nervous habit of his. 

“No, it’s great. Where?”

“I was thinking the movies?” 

“Great. Pick me up at 8?” 

“Sure.” 

“Then it’s settled. Bye, Jace.” Jace didn’t get a chance to say bye before Simon hung up. He can’t believe himself. Simon actually said yes. 

Jace looks at his watch. It’s 3 o’clock which gives him more than enough time to get ready. 

\- 

Magnus leaves a sleeping Alec to enter a swarm of clothes all over the Institute’s hallway. He stops and notices a flash of golden hair zig zagging across the room. Picking up a few shirts from the floor, he gives a slow knock before he enters putting his hands up. “It’s just me, please don’t start throwing your weapons.” 

Worried pigmented eyes looks back at him. “Magnus! Thank the Angel. I’m panicking here.” 

“You don’t say.” Magnus says sarcastically.  

“I have like no clothes. Everything is wrong and my life is over.” Jace says hysterically.

“Relax, blondie. When I’m done with you, that little vamp will stake himself when he sees how good you’ll look.”  

“Wait, how do you know about Simon?” Jace asks, eyebrows furrowed in confusion. 

“Simon told Raph who told Ragnor who told Catarina who told me,” Magnus says, as if it was the most obvious thing ever. “With great gossip comes great responsibility, darling.” 

“Right.” Jace says pulling his hair out of his eyes.  

“Now come. Let's see what we have here.” Magnus takes a look around, laying a few outfits on the bed. 

_ The high warlock of fashion is in your room trying to find you something to wear. Everything’s gonna be fine. It’s just a date. You’ve been on a few of those, remember? Yeah, but none of those were with the cutest nerd you’ve ever laid your eyes on. _

“Eureka!” Magnus yells which made Jace flinch and a very frantic Alec storm into the room with only his boxers on. 

“What happened? Magnus, you okay?” 

“Aww babe, I’m fine. You know, just a fashion emergency.” 

“Yeah, and Alec, go put on a shirt.” 

Alec rolled his eyes and went back to his room.  

“Put this on,” Magnus picked up a plain black t-shirt, and some boots from the floor. “And these.” 

Jace bit his lips. “You sure?” 

“Trust me.” Giving him a wink. 

Jace headed to his en suite with the clothes in hand. He put them on in a hurry, just wanting this whole thing over with. When he came out of the bathroom Magnus was standing by the door admiring the view of Alec, who was bending down picking up clothes.  

Jace cleared his throat. “Well?” 

They both looked to his direction. Tilting their heads, they smiled and gave him a thumbs up. Jace couldn’t help but laugh. They are so in sync, they should be married. He picked up his leather jacket and went to his mirror.  _ Damn, you look fine. _

“Thank you for being so much more helpful than Alec.” 

“Hey! That was grade A advice,” He argued. “He said yes.” 

“Alec is right, Jace. And at least you didn’t fall off the stairs.” Magnus said trying to hold back a laugh.  

Alec’s cheeks turned crimson. “Babe what the fuck? You promised not to tell anyone about this.” 

Jace laughed so hard he felt tears in his eyes. “Oh, that’s priceless. If shit gets awkward I could just tell Simon that story.” 

He gave Magnus a fist bump before leaving the room.  

\- 

Simon was so excited. He looked at the clock above his bed. 7:45. He was all dressed, hair done and everything. He honestly couldn’t believe that he’s going on a date with a guy that he likes  _ a lot _ and surprisingly, that guy likes him back. His thoughts are cut short when he smells angel blood. Jace must’ve arrived. He looks at the mirror one last time, fixes his hair, adds extra perfume and runs out of the room. 

He passes Raphael and hears him yelling “Have fun with your boyfriend tonight!” but Simon doesn’t bother to even correct him, but Jace is  _ not _ his boyfriend. Not yet, anyway. He gets out of the hotel as fast as he could. He stopped to see Jace leaning on a car, keys in hands. 

“Hey,” Simon simply greets him, followed by a kiss on the cheek and Jace blushes and mumbles a small “hi”. Simon takes the car keys out of the shadowhunter’s hand and makes his way to the driver’s seat when Jace stops him. “What do you think you’re doing?” Jace asks him. 

“Uh, driving?” Simon tells him, but it sounds more like a question than an answer. 

“No you’re not. I’ll drive.” 

Simon couldn’t help but laugh. “ _ You  _ do mundane driving? Joke of the year.” 

“Newsflash, I actually do now. Someone teached me.” 

“And who is that?” 

“Luke.” 

Simon becomes speechless for a moment. “Luke? You talk with Luke now? Oh my G- You know what, nevermind. Point is, Luke taught you how to drive?” Jace nods. “Okay, but I don’t want there to be a car accident on my first date with you.” 

“Don’t worry, I’m practically a pro now.” Jace says, opening the passenger door for Simon. 

“How very gentle of you,” Simon grins, getting inside the car. When Jace got in, he continued his speech. “And by the way, I don’t feel better. I’m even more worried.” Jace rolls his eyes. 

“Now, watch your amazing boyfriend show off his more amazing driving skills.” He says after he started the car, not realizing what he just said. 

“Boyfriend?” Simon asks, “So we’re boyfriends now?” Jace freezes. He didn’t mean to say that out loud. Well, not the boyfriend part, at least. 

“I’m so sorry, it slipped. I didn’t mean to say that.” He’s a stuttering mess by now, and his face is crimson red. 

“It’s fine. I like it.” Simon says with a smile.

“Wait, seriously?” Jace asks and Simon nods. “Thank the Angel. I thought I ruined the night already.”

 

Simon chuckles at that.

The whole way, Simon gives Jace driving instructions, but it wasn’t as bad as he thought. They talk about anything and everything and surprisingly, it wasn’t awkward at all. 

When they arrive, Jace gets out of the car and opens the door for Simon,  _ again _ . Simon honestly found it adorable. He absent-mindedly grabbed Jace’s hand and Jace was trying his best not to panic while Simon dragged him inside. “Okay, which one are we watching?” Simon asked enthusiastically. 

“It’s a surprise.” Jace says and Simon rolls his eyes. Jace leaves him to get the tickets and Simon can't help but wonder where shadowhunters get all their money for clothes and shit.

 

When Jace comes back, Simon snatches one of the two tickets to see which movie he picked. When he reads what’s written on it, his jaw basically drops to the floor and Jace’s smile is blinding.

 

Without any warning, Simon embraces Jace in a bone-crushing hug, literally  —  he still isn’t completely in control of his new powers, okay?  —  but Jace doesn’t complain about it. It feels great. It feels like  _ home. _

 

“How did you know that I wanted to watch Suicide Squad?” Simon asks after pulling away of Jace.

 

Jace smirks. “I have my ways,” he says, “And I also follow you on that Tweeting app that Izzy made me download and you always share things about it.”

 

“Oh,” Simon simply says, “Well, let’s go now. It starts after five minutes or so.” Simon guides his date to the movie. Jace had planned for this to be very  cliché. He thought Simon would get popcorn and they’ll share it, maybe sit in the last row and after their hands brush together when they’re getting the popcorn, they’ll start making out. That was what happens in every movie and book, right? Wrong. Simon picked a row in the front that exactly faces the screen. He ranted on and on about his favorite characters from the movie and their comic books counterpart, about how he thinks that the relationship between Harley and The Joker is very unhealthy and that people should stop romanticizing it. Simon talked about everything with  _ so  _ much passion, it made Jace melt. After the movie was finished, they went back to the car and drove in silence. Comfortable silence. When they arrived at the Hotel DuMort,  _ then _ is when it started being awkward.

 

“So…” Simon started.

 

“So…” Jace echoed.

 

“Tonight was amazing. I had so much fun. Thank you, Jace.” Simon said after another moment of silence.

 

“Eh, don’t mention it.” Jace said, waving his hand around, trying to act cool. Simon smiled at that and leaned in to give him a kiss. Jace didn’t have time to kiss back, as Simon has already entered the Hotel.

  
Jace sighed. “Thank you.” He whispered and got back in the car.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapters will all be texts! Brace yourselves.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Apparently, Alec has a son. His name is Simon Lewis.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Minor 2x05 spoilers.

**Simon:** guys I have super important news to share with all of you

**Alec:** I don’t give a shit

**Magnus:** This is no way to speak to your son, Alec

**Alec:** son?

**Simon:** you tell him, dad

**Alec:** _dad?_

**Magnus:** Oh, haven’t I told you yet? I adopted him

**Alec:** Okay, what the fuck?

**Magnus:** Don’t you want a son with me, Alexander? I feel so offended right now.

**Simon:** dads please don’t fight

**Alec:** I’m not anybody’s dad

**Magnus:** You have to be, it can’t be undone

**Alec:** You’re right. I have to be a dad. I’m Madzie’s dad.

**Magnus:** Who the hell is Madzie?

**Alec:** Oh, haven’t I told you yet? I adopted her.

**Simon:** I have another sister?

**Magnus:** No one’s having any other sisters.

**Alec:** And no one’s having any sons.

**Magnus:** Fair enough.

**Simon:** you’re just gonna leave me like that for your Shadowhunter boyfriend? after all we’ve been through together?

**Alec:** What exactly have you been through together?

**Magnus:** We portalled to India together.

**Simon:** take that Alec. you couldn’t even portal to your first date together.

**Alec:** Ouch. You told him?

**Simon:** parents and sons tell each other shit like that

**Magnus:** Exactly. And soon, we’ll travel the world together. You obviously can’t relate.

**Alec:** Well, I don’t want the world. I want you.

**Simon:** okay, all jokes aside, that was beautiful. I love malec.

**Magnus:** Don’t we all?

**Simon:** obviously _someone_ needs to learn from their brother

**Jace:** when you try your best but still can’t succeed

**Simon:** [frog emoji] [tea emoji]

**Simon:** anyway I still have super important news to share with all of you

**Alec:** I still don’t give a shit

**Simon:** I have a partner!

**Alec:** Let me guess, Raphael Santiago?

**Magnus:** Of course not! Raphael is Simon’s brother. What kind of straight people bullshit are you suggesting, Alec?

**Alec:** I’ve had enough of people thinking I’m straight. Today, a woman asked me if I was Clary’s boyfriend, and I have never been more terrified in my life.

**Simon:** yikes. I hate it when people assume someone’s sexuality. not everyone is straight, sharon.

**Alec:** Who’s Sharon?

**Simon:** idk probably a straight old white lady

**Simon:** stop changing the subject !!!!

**Alec:** Okay, okay. Who’s your mystery partner? Do I know them?

**Simon:** it’s jace. I’m dating jace.

**Magnus:** [pretends to be shocked]

**Alec:** Really? That was totally unexpectable. Never saw that coming.

**Jace:** Are we that obvious?

**Magnus:** Yes.

**Alec:** Yes.

**Simon:** well that didn’t go as I expected

**Alec:** You asked me, and I quote, “how do I ask a cute guy out on a date?”

**Magnus:** I told you what to wear on said date.

**Simon:** is this true omg

**Jace:** No, it’s not! You know me, Simon. I’d never ask anyone for help.

**Simon:** two days ago you asked me to tie your shoe because you were too tired to do it yourself

**Jace:** Why is everyone attacking me rn

**Simon:** we’re just stating facts

 

**Jace left the conversation.**

 

**Alec:** Sigh. I hate it when dad and dad fight.

**Simon:** same

**Magnus:** He just texted me and asked me if I could add him again

**Simon:** please do

  
**Magnus added Jace to the conversation.**

  
**Jace:** Do me a favor and never talk about that again.

**Simon:** it’s actually pretty cute. strong and tough shadowhunter jace lightwood, asking his brother and his brother-in-law for relationship advice.

**Magnus:** Brother-in-law?

**Alec:** Brother-in-law?

**Jace:** Did autocorrect do this?

**Simon:** I said what I said. I mean, we all know that malec is endgame. they get married and adopt two kids and 17 cats and become Actual Dads™

**Alec:** You’re so extra.

**Jace:** Damn. Simon’s right.

**Alec:** I thought it was one fake bitch in this house, but there’s two.

**Magnus:** Hey, Alexander. Remember that time when I told you that I can’t see the future?

**Alec:** Yeah

**Magnus:** Jokes on you. I actually can and I can totally see that happening. Especially the 17 cats part.

**Alec:** I’m out of here.

**Simon:** just like you’re out of the closet?

**Alec:** GOODBYE

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [shadowtexters](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9891908) by [PotentiallyThisWillBeGay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PotentiallyThisWillBeGay/pseuds/PotentiallyThisWillBeGay)




End file.
